Naruto: Lord of the Winds
by TheLastZero
Summary: Naruto has a bad ass blood limit, it is on that mad the namikaze fear and all that good stuff... until they lost it for reasons that will be shown later, views get to make a lot of designations like parings.


**Lord of The Winds**

**okay, i have lost my muse on my last fic from depression of my older sister almost dieing so that is going to take a while to regain the muse for that till then i will do other stuff like get this out of my head. so for this blood limit it is like gaara and his sand except it is naruto and wind/air. kay, to it then.**

Chapter 1:

Little Naruto was on the run again. all of the villagers hated him. Normally it was contained to cold glares or the occasional beating by a drunk. The children would only call him names and bully him, one time they threw rocks at him. But today was not a normal day. Today was his birthday, the one day the old man's law didn't apply **(think of it like the purge)**. It was open season on Naruto.

Currently he was hiding in a dumpster as the mob passed by. The only good part about today was that he was turning 6, that meant that he would get to go to the academy. If he had the chance to learn to protect himself he would take it.

Unfortunately the villagers also knew this so they worked double time to take him out before the 'demon' could learn how to kill them. At the very least they wanted to cripple him so he wouldn't be able to become a ninja.

It sounded as if the mob had moved on. Naruto slowly peeked out of the lid of the dumpster. He looked right, no one was there. He looked left, no one was there. Looks like it was all clear.

He hopped out of the dumpster and brushed himself off. '_okay time to find a safe spot for today.'_ As Naruto walked out of the ally he was spotted by a certain white haired man.

"Hey kid!"

"Oh no I thought everyone was gone now! Please don't hurt me!" said Naruto already getting into a defensive position with his arms crossed in front of him, head tucked in.

"Wo wo wo! I'm not going to hurt you kid! I just wanted to know if knew a shortcut to the hotsprings."

"... really?" jiraiya could see the distrust and fear in the kid's eyes. There was something else there to, just a small glint of hope.

"Yeah, calm down. Don't worry because I'm not going to hurt you." jiraiya could still see he didn't trust him. "Look, why would I want to hurt you?"

"I don't know. I don't know why everyone else hurts me either. I don't know why they give me those cold looks either, or why they just ignore me or why when they aren't ignoring me they are trying to kill me. I don't know any of that either so how can I Know to trust you." he said then began to back up.

"Wait!" jiraiya yelled because he was sure if he lost him now he wouldn't find him again and this kid looked ready to bolt.

Right when Jiraiya yelled naruto took off. Yelling ment anger, anger ment hurt. These were the simply thoughts of Naruto. After years of going through this he had developed some simple instincts that kept him alive. They would take over when they applied. Like this command order: Hurt=bad, avoid hurt, avoid=run &amp; hide. Of course he wasn't an animal so he had more complex thoughts then that, like how sad and lonly he was. He would ask himself why. But when everyone is after you, you save the contemplating for when you're alone. He wasn't dumb, if fact he was pretty smart, it was just that he need to simplify things or he would lose his sanity thinking of his sadness. He was a genius when it came to thinking on the fly, developed from running from people trying to kill you.

Jiraiya sighed. This was not going how he planned. After Minato's death he ran away to try and get away from the gref and memory of him. He claimed that he need to maintain his spy network but that was only an executes. Then on one of his travels he saw how the jinjuriki of a ninja village was treated. To say that it was mean would be like saying a mortal wound was a paper cut. That is when he remembered Minato had a son. Minato had died sealing the 9-tails into his son. So that made his son the jinjuriki of the nine-tails. So would Minato's son get the same treatment? nah, after all Minato's dying wish was for the kid to be treated like a hero plus it didn't take a genius put two and two together with how much the kid looked like Minato at birth, people would figure it out, wouldn't they? It wouldn't hurt to check though, after all he was the kid's godfather. He would just drop in, play it smooth like it was just a coincidence and teach the kid something to make up for not being there for the last 6 years. Some low rank jutsu would seem like magic to him and everything would be forgiven then he would leave to find out about something dangerous to protect Naruto. So he drops in on the kid's birthday to say his return was a gift, but instead he finds nearly the whole city hunting him like a dog. So he goes and greets him, still trying to pull it off as a chances encounter, and he looks as if he is a frighten animal and dashes away. Things were not like how they are suppose to be. He need to have a word with his old sensei.

_**Several hours of searching and giving up and going to the hokage and talking later.**_

"...it was all I could do, the citizens would have rioted in protest if I hadn't give them anything, plus Naruto is good at evading and hiding."

"I know but sensei you're letting them hunt him like an animal!"

"I wish I could do more but they are blinded by their hate for the kyuubi that they see Naruto and it as the same."

"Have you grow that tired that you can't even _help_ Minato's son?!"

"Naruto! His name is Naruto. I see him as his own person and not just as someone's son. What you don't understand is that purge day is helping him, It makes him only have to deal with their full rage on one day."

"On his fucking birthday! What the hell kind of birthday is that?! Why won't you take care of Min- Naruto!?"

"Your one to talk. Where have you been for the last 6 years of his life? At least I protect him from Danzo and the council."

"You shouldn't have to protect him from the council! Your the fucking Hokage! When you put your foot down that should just be it!"

"I've gotten old so I must follow a certain-"

"Let me take him."

"Wait What?!"

"It's above that he isn't happy here and he needs to be able to defend himself and I can teach him to be a ninja." The 3rd hokage thought over it. It sounded pretty good, it was more than what he could do. Sure he could get him into the academy but he couldn't stop people from being bias against him and stunting his ninja career.

"Okay but are you sure you can raise a child?"

"I can try."

"Fine thats better than what I can do. But first you have to find him and gain his trust, which will be hard. He does not trust easily. I can put in the good word for you with him but it might not do much good seeing as how he no longer fully trusts me ever since he found out I allow purge day."

"Okay then-" just then an ANBU 'poofed' in.

"Lord Hokage-sama Naruto Uzumaki was found an hour after purge day officially ended."

"Good, where is he?"

"In the forest outside of town."

"Why haven't you brought him back?"

"His condition is critical, we are sure if we move him he will die."

"WHAT?! I thought you meant he was hiding out there!"

"Some villagers must have found and cornered him."

"Hurry let's go."

_**Somewhere outside of Konoha 30 minutes later**_

Jiraiya felt like throwing up. He had seen some pretty gruesome stuff in war but this was on a different level. It was one thing to watch your enemies burn to protect your home it was a completely different thing to see this happen to an innocent child who is a spitting image of the person you considered your son and knowing people did this of their own accord, with pleasure at that.

Naruto was a mess. For one his flesh was in shreds from when they were flogging him. The only reason he didn't die from blood loss was because of they burns. His neck was broken from when they tried to hang him. His body nailed to a tree.

"What did they do to him?!" asked The Hokage to a nearby ANBU that was holding a clipboard.

"From the wounds we have deduced that the process went like this: villagers find subject, villagers use a roman style flagrum on subject, villagers attempt to burn subject alive, villagers then attempt to hang the subject, villagers nail subject to a tree, Purge day ends, subject is left unfound for 1 hour, ANBU find subject in his current state." The ANBU said in an emotionless voice.

"It's a miracle that he is still alive."

"How are we going to heal him?"

"Well there is a way. It is risky, and it might turn him into a statue. I could pump some nature chakra into him and then the 9-tails should activate. The is the possibility that the 9-tails has already healed him to the most extent that it can but it is our only shot."

"Alright Jiraiya, I approve."Jiraiya may not have been able to go into sage mode without ma and pa but he still could gather nature chakra to some extent. After sitting still for some time he suddenly looked like a toad. He then laid a hand on naruto's chest as he took him down from the tree and pumped the nature chakra into naruto.

Nothing happen.

Then suddenly naruto exploded outward with tons of air sending everyone flying.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto was some floating in the sky, everything was blue and clouds went by quickly underneath him. He was laying on his back, looking up at the blue expanse that was sky beyond the clouds. Near by there was a door. This door was huge with tons of inscriptions and designs on it. Then the door started to peek open and slowly but surely it got up.

Then suddenly a booming voice sounded, "**ARE YOU THE FIRST NAMIKAZE OF THE 101TH GENERATION SINCE I TOOK YOUR POWER?"**

"Who are you?"

"**I AM THE WIND SPIRIT KING YOUNG NAMIKAZE. THE 100 GENRATIONS OF THE POWERSTIP HAVE PASS I GRANT YOU AND YOUR KIN YOUR POWERS BACK. I HOPE YOU NAMIKAZE HAVE LEARNED YOUR LESSON FOR I SHALL NOT BE SO FORGIVING NEXT TIME." **with that naruto was starting to get sucked away.

"Wait! What are you talking about?! What lesson?! What powers?! Whats a Namikaze?!" asked/yelled naruto.

_**Back to Forest**_

Jiraiya let out a grown, that felt like one giant tsunade punch to his whole body. He looked over at where naruto was… floating?

Naruto looked like a god. All of his wounds were healed (Although the whipping left some marks on his back ), he was flouting with an orb of pure wind and power around him and his eyes were sending out two beams of blue energy. He slowly started started descending down, the orb started fading away and his eyes slowly stopped radiating light.

As he touched down the seemed okay, then he collapsed. The 3rd ran to him, "Naruto! Naruto! Naruto can you hear me!? Are you okay?!"

"Old man? Is that you?"

"Thank kami you're okay! What happened?!"

"Old man whats a Namikaze" with that naruto promptly went into bliss unconsciousness. Everyone was shocked silence by naruto last sentence. '_how could he know?' _was what the 3rd hokage of the leaf was thinking at that moment.

**well there you have it, the first chapter of many to come. do you like it, love it, hate it? do you think i should dump clam chowder on it. so remember to review it and recommend it, i'll say this once every story: R&amp;R means to read and review. so yeah… do that.**


End file.
